When wish comes true
by columbiagirl
Summary: Alessandra Plantard enters Harvard as a freshman and signs up for Robert Langdon class.Alessandra never knew her father and it happened that her mom's name is incidence?COMPLETE!


Alessandra Plantard felt very nervous about her first day in Harvard. But she couldn't wait for Religious Iconology; this was one thing she was passionate about. Her mother didn't like Alessandra's field of interest and always was against it. She wanted her daughter to become a surgeon,make a lot of money,and live a happy long life. This was the opposite of Alessandra's dream. She wanted adventures,arts,travels,and of course her favorite_ symbols_.But it was just a dream,like the dream of finding her father. Her mother never talked about him,but Alessandra knew he was still _alive_.

When Alessandra arrived in auditorium,she realized she was late.

"Hello!Why don't you join us Ms...?" said the professor.

"Plantard. _Alessandra Plantard_" she said and hurried to take a seat.

"Hello students! My name is Robert Langdon and I am the guy who will torture you this semester. For those of you who choose this class for fun, I recommend that you drop it. Religious Iconology is an intense course and in the end I expect everyone to know everything that I will teach. Don't get the wrong idea;I am a very, um...let's say in your language,cool professor and you will be amazed by this questions?Let's get started"

After 3 months passed,Alessandra was more deeply into Langdon's course. Professor Langdon or Rob(some students called him by his name) appeared as a genius with the great sense of was,in her opinion,the best student in class. She always expressed her thoughts and always knew some details that no one knew,except Langdon of course. She also liked the way Langdon looked at her,like he was studying her face and seeing something _familiar_ to him.

Robert Langdon has always been her favorite author and in some sort of celebrity. She always saw him in the newspapers and magazines,always with "shocking" yet positive head Alessandra heard a lot of ridiculous rumors that Langdon is a Satanist or a New coming Pope, that he likes men and hides it. But Alessandra also heard rumors that he fiance left him because he spent too much time on his job and so from that time, she concluded,he stayed single.

"Good morning,everybody!" Langdon shouted from the expansive turned on a projector and showed a picture of women holding a cup with..._fire_,"What's she holding?"

"_The Holy Grail_" dozens of voices called out in unison.

" Grail,the object of debates between historians and the Roman Catholic Church. Does anyone know where _it's_ located?" Langdon said and heard nothing in response.

"'s better for everyone to _no_t know the location of this mysterious object. The Grail was considered a bowl or dish when first described by Chrétien de authors had their own ideas:Robert de Baron portrayed it as the vessel of the Last Super;and Peredur had no Grail per se,presenting the hero instead with a platter containing his kinsman's bloody,severed head. In Parzival,Wolfram von Eschenbach,citing the the authority of a certain Kyot the Provencal, claimed the Grail was a stone that felt from Heaven and had been sanctuary of the Neutral Angels who took neither side during Lucifer's rebellion. The authors of the Vulgate Cycle used the Grail as a symbol of _diving grace. _So why is the Holy Grail important in the modern world?Why are there so many debates over it? Langdon said and started walking back and forth.

"Some argue The Holy Grail or Holy Cup contains...Jesus' blood."said Alessandra with passion,"If it's Your will,let this cup pass from Me" said ,some believe that the Grail wasn't actually a cup that caught the Blood of Christ but rather it was the _Son_ or _Daughter_ of Christ,but there is no evidence to prove this theory.I personally believe that Jesus had living descendants and they have _no idea_ that they are related to him."

"My friends," Langdon said,lowering his voice and moving to the front of the stage,"No evidence exists to support Ms Plantard's theory. However I believe if this is _true_, people wouldn't want that." stopped he and thought about his remembered how almost 19 years ago he found out that the descendants are real and they even have been under the protection of The Priory of Sion to protect their identities from possible threats to their lives. Even though all four of the leaders of the Priory of Sion are killed, the secret is not lost, since there is still a contingency plan that will keep the organization and its secret alive. But he also found out that they have been haunted by Opus Dei,the dangerous and ignorant Roman Catholic organization and that they killed Jacques Saunière, Sophie's grandfather.

" You see, if Jesus has a descendants, they will _ruin_ the religion that people practice over a centuries. Let people believe in what they want,not in reality. Religion was always a atonement for some and hope for others."

"But if they do exist,what can happen to them?I am sure everyone will be happy to see them. I mean there are descendants of Jesus Christ." argued Alessandra.

"I think you missed the fact that the Roman Catholic Church won't let it happen. I'm not against the church, I'm just skeptical about their views and attitudes. If Jesus' descendants do exist; it means that Church can _loose_ its power. The Church has suppressed the truth about Mary Magdalene and the Jesus bloodline for 2000 years. This is principally because they fear the power of sacred feminine in and of itself and because this would challenge the primacy of Saint Peter as an apostle. More than that, it would prove that Jesus was _human_, and therefore _not_ divine."

"But Professor,what actually Church can do to them?" said someone from the audience.

"You have no idea of the _power_ of the Church" Langdon said in low voice.

"And you _do_? said Alessandra,"I mean I heard about you solving the mystery of the Illuminati by following the Path of Illumination and in so doing explained the disappearances of four Cardinals during a papal conclave, the murder of Leonardo Vetra, and the theft of antimatter." said she and felt that she won't get the satisfying answer,but decided to ask anyway ,"But... have you ever been in a situation when the Church wanted _you_ dead?"

"No,_never_. I prefer not to discuss this and let's go back to our topic. Shall we?" said Langdon in nervous voice and realized that everyone knew that he lied.

The rest of the class went smoothly and they even discussed some topics ahead. After the class Alessandra purposely took a lot of time putting her stuff in her bag. She wanted a moment so that she and the Professor could be alone.

"Professor,can I ask you a question?", she asked carefully.

"As along if it's not connected with Church _killing_ me.", he laughed

"Um do you...happen to know my parents?" said she, "I mean I think you recognized someone in me. My mother is Sophie Neveu ..."

"Oh really" interrupted her took him a moment to respond,"Your mother is Sophie Neveu? I remember Sophie and her..._grandfather_,I visited them in France" said he nervously,"Alessandra how _old_ you are?"

"I am 17. And my mother lives in Santa Barbara now.", she said and felt growing curiosity.

"She lives with...with your _father_?", said he and nervously started to re-pile his folders.

"No,I don't have a father. She often says that I'm her Athena and she is Zeus." she laughed and felt tight feeling in her stomach,"I miss her very much.",said Alessandra and was amazed by fact that she has never told anyone about her feelings,but she suddenly felt that Professor Langdon was the truth worthy person and could actually understand her loneliness.

"Can...can I have her number please?I want to catch up, we were friends in the past.", said he with unconfident voice as he was lying or unsure of his actions.

Alessandra wrote down the number on the pice of paper and gave it to him.

"Yes,of course,here it' Professor,see you on Monday!" she said and left the auditorium.

She was walking down the hallway and wondering how in Earth Langdon knew her mother. She expected him to say that he was her father's roommate or something else, so that could give her a clue of her father's _identity_.

"Oh no!I forgot my cell phone.I always do that!" she hissed

When Alessandra was outside Professor Langdon's auditorium, she heard him yelling at someone. Despite that she decided to enter the auditorium.

"Professor I forgot my..."

"Sophie why you didn't tell me that I have a daughter?" Landon yelled and looked up to see shocked Alessandra standing at the doorway.


End file.
